


On the tip of my tongue

by Minima_imperium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minima_imperium/pseuds/Minima_imperium
Summary: Based on a hc I heard that nagito was trying so hard not to lie to Hajime and panicking while doing soThis is my first fic on here so....I do not own danganronpa or any of the characters! All rights go to the owners
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	On the tip of my tongue

Why? Why wasn’t it working? Why couldn’t he say it? The words pooled in his mind swirling around his tongue, but when he opened his mouth a spew of incorrect nonsense dripped from his mouth like acid. Every thought, every word he attempted to speak somehow spun a complete 180 somewhere between his mind and mouth, making everything he said come out as a lie, it was safe to say Nagito was panicking. He looked at Hajime who stood stock still watching Nagito with questioning eyes, attempting to decipher the silence. Nagito racked his brain and tongue for any way to tell the truth. To say what he truly meant. But his head was fuzzy, and the spit in his mouth felt heavy. It felt like someone stuffed a box of cotton up his nose and through his head. Swaying on uneasy feet, the light blue gown heavy on his already thin frame. Nagito shook his head, a bad idea. It was an attempt to clear his mind but he only made the room spin. Nagito forced his unfocused gaze to sit on Hajime, who was still waiting there for an answer Nagito was unable to give. Nagito opened his mouth a few times kinda like a fish, swallowing the spit that gathered slowly he opened his mouth again:  
“ go away Hajime”  
No please, no, stay, Hajime please stay here  
Hajime's gaze from the spot in front of him shifted to meet Nagito unfocused eyes, the look of utter betrayal and confusion on Hajime's face instantly burned itself into the forefront of Nagito's mind, replaying on an endless loop.  
“What?” Hajime stated coldly, the betrayal suddenly replaced with anger Nagito never wished to see again. Nagito raised a shaky hand to his white hair, grabbing it in a tight knit force, tugging slightly as if it would make his brain go right.  
“ you heard me leave”  
I’m lying, please don’t  
Nagito slammed his mouth shut so fast you could hear the knock of his teeth against one another hand releasing to cover his mouth  
“ You really want me to leave?” Hajime almost breathed, voice still in bafflement.  
Against his own violation the hand left his mouth, words tumbling out before his brain got a chance to Analyze  
“Yes, go away Hajime, I hate you”  
No please stay, Hajime I love you  
“Leave me alone I never want to see you face again”  
Stay with me, please don’t go  
Hajime anger only seems to raise his hand brought up to his tie as if it was choking him, grip tight, knuckles white.  
“Fine then I’ll leave”  
No, Hajime no  
Hajime turned away ready to leave, his hand released his tie and now had it in a tight fist by his waist. Nagito stumbled blindly, hand reached for Hajime's arm, succeeding in the grasp, whipping him around to look him in the eye. Hoping, praying his eyes could convey every word his mouth could only spin the wrong way. Hot tears pricking in the corner of his eyes as he begged silently.  
Hajime only looked up briefly before ripping his hand out of Nagito's already weak grasp, turning on his heel leaving the room. Leaving Nagito exhausted from the small movement, the tears spilling over his cheeks hand still extended, as his mind replayed all the events  
Stupid, worthless, even Hajime didn’t want to stay  
Even he couldn’t see  
The despair that filled Nagito's heart was grand, so grand he never thought he’d feel anything like it again, he hoped he never would.


End file.
